locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fernseher
thumb|US-Präsident Bush benutzt einen Fernseher um die neusten Pornos zu sehen Ein Fernseher ist ein Gerät mit dem man in die Ferne sehen kann. Wenn man einen Fernseher umdreht kann es allerdings auch dazu kommen dass die Dinge weiter weg erscheinen. Verschiedene Filme Porno-Filme Fernseher werden oftmals dazu benutzt sich Pornos anzugucken. Und zwar die Pornos, die sich im Nachbarhaus abspielen. Die Leute die Pornos gucken werden auch Spanner genannt. Sie entspannen die Lage zwischen Nachbarn und Nachbarinnen und ziehen sich gegenseitig an. An Balkonen kann es beim Porno gucken allerdings auch oft dazu kommen dass man sich am Ständer oder an der Latte stößt. Action-Filme Action Filme kann man besonders dann beobachten, wenn man an einer stark befahrenden Kreuzung wohnt, die keinen Zebrastreifen besitzt. Hier werden nämlich oft alte Leute überfahren (muhahaha). Action pur und eine gute Sache hat es auch, denn wenn mehr alte Leute überfahren werden, muss man deren Rente nicht mehr zahlen. Comedy-Filme Comedy Filme kann man leider nicht so oft mit einem Fernseher beobachten. Öfter jedoch sieht man Comedy-Filme in Verbindung mit einem Papalapapp, da dieser zu viel Scheiße baut um ihn ernst zu nehmen. Daher sieht man mit einem Fernseher nur dann Comedy-Sendungen, wenn ein Papalapapp in der Nähe ist. In Comedy Filmen geht es hin und her und wenn es kein Papalapapp in der Nähe liegt kann man den Comedy Film auch schon vergessen. Liebes-Filme Siehe Pornos Zeichentrick Filme thumb|Eine typische Zeichentrickfigur Wer kennt nicht die guten alten Zeichentrickserien die heute ziemlich Scheisse geworden sind. Simpsons ist da eine Ausnahme und wer da etwas zu meckern hat, kann ja gleich hinter der Kiste sitzen! Nicht zu verwechseln mit Pornos da Zeichentrickserien eine nahe Verbindung pflegen. Das Land der Zeichentrickserien ist USA und die wird immer schlimmer. Noch 1989 wurde die lustige Serie Simpsons gegründet war es 2004 schon American Dragon und um ehrlich zu sagen die ist schlimm gezeichnet und entspricht nicht der Realivitäts, Max Planck, Tantalismus der jedoch selbst Ichbinich nicht versteht, Chemie, Physik, Biologie und zu guter letzt die wirklich nicht schwere Astrophysiktheorie! Für 2017 wird eine Serie über George.W.Bush geplant und schon 2022 sollten Sexserien auftauchen mit erschreckenden Namen. Tier Filme Tiere sind doch was ganz besonderes! Nicht nur das sie ein ganz tolles Verhalten haben sondern weil sie auch herumspielen und lustig sind. Das war schon alles. Die berühmte Wörter viele Tierliebhaber lautet Oh je! Es gibt über fast alle Tiere Filme. Katzen, Hunde und HerrHamster! Chemie Filme Chemie Filme sind die in dem es richtig knallt und kracht! Was aber niemand wissen will und auch keiner kann ist das vieles echt ist und nicht einfach Computeranimiertes Zeug. Wenn es kracht und wieder einmal Polonium und viel Nylon verwendet wurden kann es schon mal passieren, dass vieles auseinander fliegt. Ähnlich wie bei Cäsium und Schwefelsäure (das jedoch viel heftiger ist)! Sendungen Sendungen sind Dinge die sich immer wiederholen(z.B.: jeden Tag bringt Ichbinich den Müll raus, oder jeden Tag schreibt Mc Flesh an diesem Artikel). Diese Dinge werden also allmählich langweilig. Je öfter man das beobachtet desto langweiliger wird das. Auch Pornos werden so allmählich langweilig. Das einzige was nicht langweilig wird ist das schauen der Sendung Simpsons und das auslachen einiger dumme Serien die ich aber nicht gerne nennen will. Erfindung Seit der Mensch den Fernseher erfunden hat ist wirklich vieles anders geworden. Männer sitzen faul vor der Kiste und trinken Eimerweise Bier und was machen den eigentlich die Frauen. Da fällt es mir doch glatt nicht ein! Sie putzen den ganzen Tag hin und her und träumen von dem großem Erfolg in ein paar Jahren. Die Sendung von Locopedia Die Sendung von Locopedia ist unglaublich und momentan wird gerne das Thema Tantalismus von Ichbinich behandelt und fortgesetzt! Gerne wird auch über Psychos und Admins geredet und getratscht was einige Benutzer das Gefühl geben viel zu überflüssig zu sein. Wenn alle ins Studio verpisst haben außer der treue Mc Flesh und der unglaubliche Gründer Andy Warhol. Ne ich will nicht arbeiten Stimmung! Die Stimmung: Ne ich will nicht arbeiten kommt oft davon wenn jemand zu viel Fernsehen schaut, aber mal um ehrlich zu sein hat diese Stimmung auch seine guten Seiten. Männer trinken sich tot so das die Frau das ganze Vermögen bekommen kann und Amerikaner hören für ein paar Wochen mit dem Krieg auf! Wir danken und schulden den Fernseher viel. Deshalb wird er sogar von George.W.Bush vergöttert!